Bajo el hechizo - Two Shot
by Xmeli01
Summary: Kagome se ve liberada del amor hacia Inuyasha cuando una anciana pronuncia un hechizo...
1. Chapter 1

**Two-Shot: Bajo el Hechizo.**

Se dejó caer una vez que vislumbro el destello del sol contra el río; sí, era la tercera vez en la semana en que Inuyasha se iba detrás de Kikyou, la tercera vez en la que tuvo que retirarse de la compañía de sus amigos para que no la vieran en ese estado tan lamentable porque podría jurar que era la semana en la que había llorado más de la cuenta, hipeo al restregar la manga de su uniforme contra sus ojos, dolía tanto que apenas era consciente del verdadero dolor que estaba haciendo estragos en su alma; entonces deseo por primera vez en su vida ser capaz de olvidar los sentimientos que lo amarraban a él, quiso ser fuerte para poder afrontarlo e ignorarlo como él lo hacía con su lamento, deseo por un segundo poder borrar de su corazón el amor que le tenía a Inuyasha.

-Pareces sufrir mucho –una voz áspera la hizo sobresaltarse, se levantó de golpe pero el miedo paso de largo al presenciar a una anciana sentada justo a un lado de ella -¿te asuste?

-Es… este… no… claro que no –respondió al mismo tiempo que intentaba recuperar la compostura –no la vi cuando llegue.

-Llorabas mucho –contradijo al girar su atención hacia el río –sufres por un amor.

Kagome se quedó muda, era la primera vez que escuchaba una afirmación tan certera, aunque claro, las personas de avanzada edad era más perceptivos que los más jóvenes, por algo decían que con la vejez venía la sabiduría; parpadeo varias veces antes de animarse y volverse a sentar, entonces la observo: la anciana llevaba puesto un traje de algún templo, la túnica azul y los detalles bordados en oro le hicieron pensar que debía de ser una clase de sacerdotisa o en su defecto ocupar algún cargo importante en algún palacio cercano, su cabello gris era sujeto por un hermoso listo blanco que casi pasaba desapercibido por el largo de la melena pero lo que más llamo su atención fue el tono azul de sus ojos pues eran casi grises.

-Puedo preguntarle algo –dijo al fin, la anciana se giró con una sonrisa en su rostro, asintiendo de manera leve -¿Qué hace aquí?

-Te estaba esperando –su respuesta fue tomada con una risa nerviosa –tengo el don de ver el futuro; te vi llegar hace mucho tiempo –bien, era hora de levantarse y regresar con sus amigos –sufres por Inuyasha ¿no?

El cuerpo de Kagome se paralizo.

-¿Cómo lo sabe? –sin duda la anciana sabía más de lo que la edad o cualquier tipo de sabiduría pudiera generarse con los años -¿Nos está siguiendo? –la mujer le respondió con otra amplia sonrisa que empezaba a fastidiarla.

-Ya te lo dije, Kagome, veo el futuro –sus ojos azules destellaron a un punto en el que quedo anonada –puedo ayudarte si quieres.

-No veo la forma en que pueda ayudarme, señora, y se me hace muy raro que sepa mi nombre y él de mi amigo sin que yo los haya mencionado –por alguna extraña razón no tenía miedo a la anciana que ahora se ponía de pie lentamente, su pequeña estatura y su encorvada figura le daban ese aire de ternura que encontrabas en tus abuelos inmediatamente se acercó para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-Aun así te tomas la molestia de ayudarme –Kagome la miro fijamente –eres noble, valiente, altruista, tienes todas las cualidades de una mujer de corazón puro –la muchacha no supo que decir porque sabía que él único que no veía todo aquello era él –sin embargo –agrego la mujer al sujetarle una de sus manos –te hace falta determinación. Y en eso yo puedo ayudarte.

-Dudo que pueda hacerme olvidar a Inuyasha, porque yo…

-Cierra los ojos –ordeno con su voz ahora menos áspera que antes.

-Pero…

-Anda, confía en mí –no supo porque pero lo hizo, la presencia de la anciana, su voz, su aura… se le hacían tremendamente familiar –no los abras hasta que yo te diga.

Kagome asintió al mismo tiempo que la escuchaba recitar unas palabras en un lenguaje inventado, lo que le pareció extraño empezó a transformase en algo familiar porque la sensación de calidez empezó a inundar su cuerpo poco a poco, era como si un enorme peso cayera y fuera sustituido por una ligereza poco creíble de repente la anciana dejo de tocarla y de recitar.

-Te e liberado de ese amor que te perturba –la voz de la anciana ahora sonaba muy diferente al de un inicio –serás capaz de tratarlo con indiferencia y podrás incluso encontrar un nuevo amor, sino se rompe el hechizo.

-¿Romper el hechizo?

-Solo pasaría si él te declara su amor –Kagome trago en seco, la verdad dudaba de que Inuyasha fuera capaz de semejante cosa –sin embargo su declaración tiene que venir desde su corazón.

Espero escuchar algo más pero no llego nada, así que abrió un ojo esperando ser regañada pero lo que vio la obligo abrir ambos de par en par, en el lugar no había nadie.

-¿Qué te pasa Kagome? –pregunto la voz de Shippo al colarse por su hombro -¿Sigues triste porque Inuyasha aún no regresa? –Kagome negó, seguía viéndose la palma de su mano, aún podía sentir la calidez de la anciana pero ¿A dónde se había ido? La busco pero ¿con cuál nombre? Ni siquiera se lo había preguntado, es más no sabía nada de la mujer, así que acongojada tuvo que regresar antes de que atardeciera, sus amigos ya le esperaban con la comida sin embargo al llegar y verlos alrededor de la fogata no sintió esa opresión en su estómago que sentía al no encontrar la figura del peliplata ¿Por qué? Se lo quiso adjudicar al encuentro con la extraña.

-¿Le sucede algo señorita? –esta vez había sido Miroku quién ahora curioso por su actitud se había acercado a cuestionarla.

-No… que diga sí… -los ojos castaños de su amiga se acercaron más, entonces la mano de Sango toco su frente.

-Parece que no tiene fiebre –opino al sentir la suya.

-¡Es por ese inútil de Inuyasha! –bramo Shippo al saltar -¡Ya vera cuando regrese!

-De verdad que estoy bien –ahora se sentía terriblemente incomoda por la preocupación de sus amigos ¿era así como se sentían ellos al vela tan triste? –es solo que…

-Yo creo que lo mejor será regresar a la aldea… -continuo el monje ignorala.

-Sí, supongo que estando alla podrá regresar a su casa… -siguió Sango.

-Ya después nosotros podemos regañar a Inuyasha –agrego Shippo con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Basta! –grito Kagome poniéndose de pie, sus amigos se giraron a verla sorprendidos -¡Estoy perfectamente bien, ni me molesta que Inuyasha se haya ido, ni mucho menos tengo que regresar a mi casa para recuperarme de algo que no tengo! –no supo si enojarse con la cara que pusieron o sentir vergüenza -¡Vámonos! –ordeno de repente.

-¿Cómo dice? –adujo Miroku sin comprender.

-Que nos vamos –repitió Kagome cada vez más alterada.

-Pero Kagome… -murmuro Shippo con miedo -¿E Inuyasha?

-Que nos alcance si quiere, no tenemos por qué esperarlo –se giró hacia sus cosas, metiendo bruscamente todo en su mochila, ya de por si estaba sumamente alterada con la actitud de sus amigos como para seguir tolerando sus caras –Sango… -la exterminadora se sobre salto al escuchar su nombre –hay que irnos sobre Kirara.

-Si –dijo con un tono de duda, la pelinegra entrecerró sus ojos -¡Kirara! –exclamo sin más.

La gata se transformó de inmediato, llevando segundos más tarde sobre su lomo a los cuatro amigos; Sango, Miroku y Shippo se veían con miedo absoluto al encontrar por primera vez en los ojos de Kagome determinación absoluta. Por su parte Kagome estaba que ardía del coraje ¿así era siempre? ¿De verdad sus amigos movían cielo, mar y tierra con tal de no verla en ese estado? Cerró los puños hasta ponerlos en blanco, ya no sería así jamás.

No se la creyó hasta que llego al punto y no encontró a nadie; se rasco la cabeza confundido e incluso observo hacia a su alrededor por si no su olfato no le estaba jugando una mala broma pero no, ni Kagome ni ninguno de sus compañeros estaban ahí, parecían a ver partido sin él.

-¡Carajo! –exclamo al exhalar hondo y rastrear el peculiar aroma que ya conocía de ataño –Me las pagaras Kagome…

Y salto sobre los aires al encontrarlo.

-¡KAGOME! –grito Shippo desde el lomo de Kirara -¡CUIDADO!

Sin embargo esta vez no tuvieron que intervenir terceros, frunció el ceño, apretó el agarre en su arco y tenso la cuerda del arco con fuerza.

-¡KAGOME! –exclamo Sango con miedo al ver como el enorme ogro se acercaba a grandes pasos hacia la sacerdotisa con el mazo en mano -¡MUEVETE!

No hizo caso, no se movió ni un apéndice, espero a que el demonio se acercara lo suficiente y sonrió al adivinarse victoriosa.

-¡Señorita! –bramo el monje desde su lugar.

La estela de luz que broto de la flecha fue digna de admirar porque Sango, Miroku y Shippo se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver como el cuerpo del ogro era perforo de un solo golpe. La muchacha dio de saltitos en el momento en que el inerte cayó a tierra, se acercó con una sonrisa de lado a lado y se inclinó a tomar el fragmento de la perla que brillaba oscuro entre el charco de sangre.

-Es mío –murmuro al tomarlo entre los dedos haciéndolo resplandecer con su contacto.

De repente la cabeza del ogro se elevó, segundos perdidos en los que Kagome reacciono tarde pues ahora la mitad del tronco del demonio se levantó.

-¡GARRAS DE ACERO! –el ataque ilumino los rostros de sus amigos, excepto el de la sacerdotisa que mirándolo indiferente se dio la media vuelta cuando este cayó frente a ella con los brazos cruzados -¡Oye!

El ambiente se tensó al instante.

-¡Kagome! –refunfuño irritado.

-¿Qué quieres? –adujo al dar la media vuelta, encarándolo con una actitud poco creíble, espera un siéntate o que de plano la muchacha le pasara de largo como siempre pero ahora… -preguntare de nuevo por si no me escuchaste ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Inuyasha tambaleo, era la primera vez que la veía así.

-¿Por qué me dejaste atrás? –demando a saber intentando recuperar el tono irritado –tú nunca…

-¿Te perdiste? –pregunto con ironía al interrumpirlo -¿acaso no encontraste el camino de regreso? –Inuyasha negó, no sabía porque carajos su cuerpo reaccionaba en contra de su voluntad –bueno pues entonces no tienes por qué quejarte, ni estarme llamando en ese tono que detesto –un zumbido perforo las orejas del hanyou ¿pero qué putas pasaba? –vamos a cenar que muero de hambre –la voz de Kagome no sonaba molesta, ni tampoco sus movimientos corporales, no como las veces anteriores en las que al regresar se topaba con un demonio personificado, esta vez era muy diferente a las otras -¿no vienes? –adujo al verlo por encima de su hombro.

-Si… voy.

La cena fue en total y absoluto silencio, las miradas capciosas, los susurros entre los amigos y la posición que Kagome tomo no eran para más, sin contar que Inuyasha estaba sumamente nervioso.

-Nadie tiene la culpa más que tú, perro infiel –susurro Shippo muy cerca de su oreja.

-¡Khe! Mejor cállate y dime que paso.

-Ella regreso así después de que te fue a seguir –respondió Miroku al agacharse también a su altura -¿Qué hacías con la sacerdotisa Kikyou, Inuyasha? –su pregunta sonó con un tono picarón que no le agrado en nada.

-Deja de decir tonterías –protesto Inuyasha al ponerse de pie –la fui a ver porque esta herida.

-¿Qué haces? –quiso saber Sango asustada.

-Voy a preguntarle que tiene….

-¡NO! –gritaron los tres al unísono. Kagome alzo la cabeza arqueando ambas cejas al instante.

De repente llego a su olfato aquella terrible pestilencia que ya conocía, inmediatamente un torbellino se dejó ver por el camino, haciendo que todos giraran su atención; el viento y el polvo se asentaron una vez que el portador se detuvo.

-Hola preciosa –dijo la voz de Kōga al sujetarla por las manos -¿Cómo estás?

Este era el puto colmo, dispuesto a separarlos avanzo a paso decidido hasta que…

-Demasiado bien, Kōga –Kagome le sonreía, no como queriendo ignorarlo o seguirle la corriente, esa era una puta sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Oye… -los ojos del lobo se acercaron más a los de Kagome quién no se movió ni un apéndice de su lugar –te noto, algo extraña…

-¡Aléjate de ella! –bramo Inuyasha al interponerse -¿Qué te pasa lobucho? ¿Acaso piensas que estoy pintado o qué?

-Mira sarnoso…

-¡Quítate Inuyasha! –la orden de Kagome por detrás suyo lo dejo en blanco –la que está hablando con Kōga soy yo. Así que haz el favor de hacer a un lado.

Sus amigos y hasta Kirara se quedaron con la boca abierta ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Kagome? Pensaron todos al mismo tiempo al ver como empujaba al peliplata a un lado para hacerse espacio con Kōga.

-¿Qué me decías? –adujo al tomarlo del brazo con mucha confianza, Kōga se sonrojo bastante, él también había quedado sin habla.

-¡Y una mierda! –protesto Inuyasha al sujetarla por el brazo, obligándola a detenerla –¡Exijo que me expliques porque estas actuando de esta forma!

-¡Suéltala! –escupió Kōga al meterse pero la mano de Kagome lo detuvo al mismo tiempo que la iluminadora sonrisa que le regalo.

-A ver Inuyasha… -comenzó a decirle con una suave voz que le dio miedo a la vez que se zafaba de su agarre -¿Qué quieres que te explique? –Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara dieron un paso atrás al sentir venir lo peor.

-¿¡Qué coños te pasa!? ¿¡Por qué estas actuando tan indiferente conmigo!?

-¿Y cómo se supone que debo de actuar entonces? –contradijo con los puños apretados, pequeñas descargas eléctricas de energía espiritual se hicieron ver en sus puños, Kōga también dio un paso atrás al notarlo.

-¡Estas enojada por lo de Kikyou! –vocifero Inuyasha sin medirse. Los otros volvieron a dar un paso hacia atrás, esto se ponía denso, más aún cuando Kagome se echó a reír con una sonora carcajada que les puso los nervios de punta.

-A mí me da igual lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con ese cuerpo de barro y huesos –fue Shippo quien lanzo una pequeña carcajada al escuchar lo que Kagome decía –si te quieres ir con ella, vete… -pero eran Sango y Miroku los que no dejaban de perder la mandíbula, Kōga era él que había tomado una posición de orgullo al verla tan segura de sí misma –si quieres morir por ella, muere… -Inuyasha se quedó petrificado –pero deja de inflar tú ego en pensar que mi vida girar alrededor de ti, Inuyasha, yo también puedo decidir con quién me voy, con quien me pierdo o con quien hablo…

-Pero que te…

-Y además –dijo en un tono más alto –puedo elegir, cosa que tú queda claro estás incapacitado para hacerlo.

Le dio la espalda, caminando hasta donde esta Kōga quien se descruzo de brazos al jalarlo.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo? –pregunto sin importarle las reacciones de los demás.

-¡Claro! –exclamo el lobo con una felicidad irradiante.

Se subió a su espalda sin mirar a Inuyasha que aún con la quijada apretada veía con furia pura todo lo que pasaba ante sus ojos.

-Regreso mañana –declaro al aferrarse a la espalda del moreno.

-¿Mañana? – repitió Sango con un hilo de voz.

-Kōga y yo tenemos pendientes que solucionar, además –volteó a ver a Inuyasha fugazmente –no soy la única que regresa al otro día. ¡Vámonos Kōga!

Ninguno dio crédito a lo que escuchaba o veía hasta que el torbellino despareció del margen de su vista. Kagome se había ido y con Kōga.

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Two-Shot: Bajo el Hechizo.**

-Ahora si te dio donde más te duele –canturreó Shippo sonriente –que bueno… te lo tenías merecido por infiel.

-Mira, enano… -lo agarro de las patas estirándolo todo lo que pudo, si, estaba enojado y Shippo era su mejor opción para desquitarse –será mejor que cierras esa pinche bocota porque no estoy de humor.

-¡Suéltame! –exigió el pequeño a viva voz.

-Lo que me tiene preocupada es su repentina actitud –dijo Sango sin prestarles atención –la verdad esperaba que esto pasara desde hace mucho pero…

-Nunca nos esperamos que fuera de esta forma –agrego Miroku –algo tuvo que a ver pasado en el inter en que fuiste a ver a la señorita Kikyou y ella al buscarte.

Se quedaron pensativos, meditando una a una las acciones de la sacerdotisa.

-¿De dónde regreso al irme?

-Del rio cercano al camino –respondió Shippo –casi de inmediato nos pidió que nos fuéramos sin importar que te dejáramos atrás.

-Voy a regresar –afirmo al ponerse de pie –tengo que investigar.

-Yo más bien creo que iras a espiarlos –opino Shippo –no están muy lejos de aquí…

Y otro coscorrón se hizo sonar mientras las cabezas de Sango y Miroku negaban.

-Me voy… -saltó sin dar más explicaciones.

El matiz rojo se perdió entre la oscuridad. Los tres amigos restantes se miraron entre sí.

-Impulsivo como siempre –agrego Miroku.

-No saben cómo deseo que el tarado de Inuyasha encuentre a Kagome y a Kōga en una situación comprometedora –comento Shippo sin dejar de ver por donde se había perdido Inuyasha, los rostros del monje y la exterminadora lo vieron con la boca abierta –así como cuando ella los encuentra a ambos…

-Shippo… -llamó Sango preocupada.

-¿Qué? Soy pequeño pero no ingenuo.

-Bien, bien… es hora de ir a dormir –Miroku se acercó a la fogata y la apago.

Libre, no exista otra palabra con la que pudiera definir lo que sentía más que esa; respiro hondo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no saboreo el remordimiento.

-Kagome… -la voz de Kōga la atrajo de vuelta a la realidad. Había olvidado que estaba sobre su espalda corriendo a una gran velocidad –voy a detenerme, agárrate fuerte.

Asintió al mismo tiempo en que los pies del lobo se barrían en la tierra levantando una densa nube de polvo que la hizo toser sugestivamente.

-Lo siento –dijo inmediatamente en que la escucho –no estoy acostumbro a… -se sonrojo –lo siento mucho Kagome.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien.

Bajo de su espalda y lo que vio enfrente la dejo con la boca abierta.

-Te traje aquí porque pensé te gustaría –el lobo tomo sus hombros para mostrarle el hermoso panorama que se alzaba frente a ambos.

Había un acantilado adornado de hierba y flores de gran altura; la luna llena se elevaba por el frente de la piedra, iluminando de manera suave las aguas del mar que intentaba alcanzarla, el cielo salpicado de estrellas le daba ese toque mágico que nunca imagino ver en otro lugar, era simplemente hermoso.

-Esto es precioso –susurro al caminar hasta la orilla y sentarse, Kōga le siguió –es un gesto muy bonito de tu parte.

-Es lo mínimo que mereces.

Se volvió hacia él y por primera vez en el tiempo que tenía de conocerlo lo miro directamente a los ojos, no pudo evitar ruborizarse porque él también lo había hecho.

-Kagome –llamó a la vez que tosía para recuperarse de la hipnosis de la chica -¿Qué es lo que paso?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Esa actitud que tuviste con Inuyasha me dejo impresionado –se volvió hacia ella –pero no es lo que acostumbras hacer –la muchacha suspiro girando su atención hacia la luna.

-Hoy me encontré a una anciana en la orilla del río y ella…

¿Pero qué rayos le pasa a Kagome? ¿Por qué estaba actuando así con él? ¿Estaba loca o qué? _…pero deja de inflar tú ego en pensar que mi vida girar alrededor de ti, Inuyasha, yo también puedo decidir con quién me voy, con quien me pierdo o con quien hablo…_ esas habían sido las palabras exactas de la azabache, apretó la quijada; no regreso hacia el camino que lo llevaría al río más bien fue el señuelo perfecto para ir en búsqueda de esos dos que como dijo Shippo no estaban muy lejos de ahí, él también podía olfatearlos.

-Me las vas a pagar Kagome –dijo en el momento en que ambos aromas se intensificaban más.

Redujo la velocidad y empezó a caminar de manera cautelosa entre los árboles, estaban cerca; el corazón se le subió a la garganta al escuchar el susurro de ambas voces, hasta que pudo ver la silueta de ambos en el borde del peñasco se detuvo, se alivió de no encontrarlos en alguna posición comprometedora.

\- Y la anciana me dijo que el hechizo solo se rompería si él me declara su amor de corazón –término por decir Kagome a un lobo que la miraba expectativo. Al menos ahora podía saber más o menos que era lo que había pasado, aunque necesitaba saber más.

-¿Quieres decir que tu actitud con él es debido al hechizo que te coloco esa anciana? –quiso saber Kōga más intrigado que antes.

-Sí.

-¿Y cómo sabes que el hechizo provoco que dejarlas de amarlo? –el peliplata sintió como sus entrañas se revolvían -¿De verdad estas segura que se ha suprimido en tu corazón todo cariño por él?

-Lo estoy, porque ya lo veo y ya no siento nada él –Inuyasha sintió como de repente se hacía muy pequeño.

-¿No le vas a decir a Inuyasha? –pregunto otra vez el lobo.

-No tendría porque –la respuesta de la joven lo hirió –él nunca tiene consideraciones conmigo, se va de mi lado y regresa como la fresca mañana, tampoco habla, ni explica ni menciona nada ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo yo? Además… –la vio encogerse hasta abrazarse las piernas –él ama a Kikyou y yo estoy cansada de luchar contra un amor que empieza a lastimarme –las orbes doradas del peliplata se abrieron –quiero saber que se siente ser amada, sentir el amor en todo su plenitud y tener mi propia historia.

No sabía si estar enojado con ella, tampoco sabía muy bien cómo actuar, ese tipo de conversaciones no las debería de tener con el lobo sino con él; porque era él quien la protegía, era con él con el que viajaba y era él a quien le pertenecía su corazón entonces cayó en cuenta de lo que la muchacha sentía, no fue hasta razonar las palabras de la muchacha que le hizo ver el daño que le estaba causando; Kagome tenía razón.

-Kagome –Kōga volvía hablar y no solo eso, ahora sujetaba las manos de la azabache que si bien antes no parecía reproducir nada ahora le estaba sacando un rubor lo demasiado marcado para verlo desde su lugar –si de verdad quieres conocer el amor… -Inuyasha apretó los puños hasta dejarlos en blanco –si tú me dejas, si me permitieras, Kagome… yo podría… -un horrible monstruo nacía en su interior, ladrando en sus entrañas en un acto por cortarle la cabeza al demonio que osaba acercarse a su hembra y de repente Inuyasha reacciono –reemplazarlo…

-¡Kagome! –el grito se le escapó de su garganta, sus pies se movieron involuntariamente y cuando se plantó frente a esos dos obtuvo miradas diferentes: Kōga quien lo sonreía de una forma… ¿Por qué rayos parecía cómplice de algo? Y Kagome quien con las cejas juntas y los puños apretados se levantó de un golpe.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –demando a saber furiosa -¿¡Nos estabas espiando!?

-No… que diga… sí pero…

-¡SIENTATÉ! –vocifero furiosa.

De verdad que espero caer al suelo como las muchas otras veces pero el hechizo del collar nunca llego, Kagome se quedó pasmada e Inuyasha apenas abrió un ojo con temor.

-¿Qué pasa? –adujo ella confundida -¡Abajo! –repitió ella –pero otra vez nada sucedió -¿Qué hiciste Inuyasha?

-Yo nada –paso entre sus dedos las cuentas del collar y por algún extraño motivo las sintió más ligeras, se preguntó entonces si podría sacárselo.

-¿Qué haces?

El peliplata agarró el collar y sin dificultad alguna se lo pasó por arriba de su cabeza; se lo había quitado ante la sorpresa de ambos pares de ojos.

-¿Por qué el cucho apestoso no trago tierra como antes?

-Se supone que el collar funciona para controlarlo en caso de que saliera de sus casillas –la azabache avanzo hasta él peliplata y sin avisarle ni nada le quito el collar de las manos, examinándolo meticulosamente.

Sin embargo Inuyasha parecía tener la respuesta. Si bien sabía el collar antiguamente había sido elaborado por Kikyou poniendo en cada cuenta su deseo por detenerlo de una forma cariñosa o al menos eso le había dicho Kaede; el regalo estaba destinado al lazo de cariño que había entre ambos cosa que nunca llegó al darse por los violentos acontecimientos que se suscitaron después; Kikyou murió y él quedo sellado en el árbol sagrado sin recibir el presente de Kikyou no obstante después llego Kagome quién siendo la reencarnación de Kikyou pudo hacer uso del collar subyugándolo a la voluntad de la joven y que sin querer se había convertido en el lazo de cariño de ambos pero ahora el amor de Kagome había desaparecido junto con el hechizo del collar, esfumando del todo, el lazo entre ellos, entonces la desesperación embriago su corazón al verla frente a él quien miraba cada perlita del collar detenidamente, ni siquiera le prestaba la más mínima atención a su rostro lleno frustración ¿eso era lo que había sembrado? ¿Eso era lo que quería? ¡NO! grito su interior, amaba a Kagome, no quería admitirlo pero había tenido que llegar a ese punto para darse cuenta de que no podía vivir sin su risa, sin aquel rubor que solamente él hacía nacer; no podía existir sin ella, no podía concebir su vida estando lejos de su presencia y mucho menos podía imaginarse un mundo sin Kagome; de repente tomo las manos la sacerdotisa haciendo caer el collar y obligándola a verlo a los ojos, la rodeo por la cintura y con la verdad latiendo en su corazón dijo:

-Te amo Kagome –la azabache abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al escucharlo –te amo con toda mi alma… -se atrevió a tomar su mentón que sin querer abrió su boca, invitándolo hacer más –permíteme seguir en tu corazón y te juro que… -la besó, uniendo sus labios a los de ella, no le importo que el lobo los viera, ni tampoco como se habían dado las cosas porque la necesidad de expresarle sus sentimientos iba más allá de aquellos que lo rodeaban.

Ninguno de los dos pudo ver como una cálida luz los envolvió, excepto el Kōga quien con una sonrisa de marcho antes de que ambos se separan del tierno besó que contemplo con amargura, al menos sabía que ahora Kagome podía ser correspondida plenamente y él podría vivir tranquilo al saber que la mujer que amaba era feliz al fin.

-Te pertenezco Kagome –dijo al separarse y abrazarla.

-Y yo te pertenezco a ti, Inuyasha.

El hechizo se había roto, devolviendo los sentimientos que en su corazón habían desaparecido; se quedaron un rato más en la orilla del acantilado observando a la lejanía, la luna llena que ahora era testigo de su confesión de amor, más tarde llegarían con sus amigos y más tarde Kagome se encargaría de devolverle el collar porque el objeto también había recuperado su poder, después se escucharían protestas y en respuesta un firme: Siéntate.

 **FIN.**

 **IDEA: KAREN RAMOS**

 **ESCRITO: XmeLi.**


End file.
